


We Fell In Love In October

by silvertonguedelf



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedelf/pseuds/silvertonguedelf
Summary: Tamlen and Mahariel’s relationship blooms into something more.





	We Fell In Love In October

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my own version of what happens with Tamlen and Mahariel. Plus I guess I just love me some good ol fluff/angst that makes Tamlen’s death that much more heartbreaking so. Hope you enjoy!

Trees whistle past Ghilana’s ears, laughter echoing throughout the forest as joy bubbles up in her chest.

“Last one in the water grabs the elfroot from the Keeper’s aravel!” Ghilana challenges over her shoulder in a sing song voice. Three groans of annoyance elicit a peel of laughter from her. Seeing the large pond growing closer into view, she could practically taste the victory on her tongue. Jumping between a few more different trees, she takes a final leap, plummeting straight into the dark watery depths.

Breaking the surface with a boastful, “Woo!”, quickly followed by a splash of water in the face. “Fenedhis, Tam!” She yells out, wiping her eyes and spitting water out all the while. He yells out an apology before a third voice joins them.

“Watch out Lonnie, incoming!” Having barely any time to register the warning, a second splash of water hits Ghilana in the face. Popping back up out of the water, Merrill lets out a string of apologies between her laughter.

Lana mumbles out elvish curses, wiping her eyes and swimming over to the edge of the water before she gets hit for a third time. As if right on cue, the second she pulls herself onto land another loud whoop is heard, followed by a large splash. 

“Ha! Looks like Fenarel is stuck grabbing the elfroot again this time.” Tamlen cackles out, seeing said elf resurface.

“Yeah well, I’ll actually win once Merrill stops using _magic_.” Fenarel gives her a pointed stare over where she was treading in the water, looking innocently over at them.

“Please Fenarel, don’t try and blame _Merrill_ for how slow you are!” Ghilana jokes, a smirk settling across her face. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Fenarel grumbles, moving so he was laying on his back, floating along in silence. Tamlen and Merrill follow suit, their eyes peacefully closed.

A few quiet minutes go by when a wicked thought springs to Ghilana’s mind. Quietly sneaking up the nearest tree, she reaches the top with a shit eating grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Raaaahhh!”, Was the last thing Tamlen, Merrill, and Fenarel heard before a blast of cold water hits them, causing a string of curses to erupt from the trio like a swarm of angry bees.

Resurfacing Ghilana takes one look at their faces before bursting into a fit of laughter. She’s hit with water in the face, causing her to retaliate, and before long an all out water fight to broke out between the group.

~~~

“There you are! We thought maybe you had gotten caught after all.” Merrill sighs with relief, seeing Fenarel finally walk through the entrance of the small clearing they had found.

“No, and you’re all lucky I was even able to get it at all. The keeper took _forever_ to fall asleep tonight. Think she’s onto us?” Fenarel questions, settling down between Merrill and Tamlen and completing the circle.

“Ah, who cares. Let’s just get things rolling, I’m getting antsy over here.” Ghilana grumbles out across from him, fingers impatiently tapping her knee.

“You got it.” Fenarel quickly gets to work, and after a few moments he’s picking up the finished product, lighting it, and taking a deep inhale. Passing it over to Merrill, Ghilana watches anxiously, anticipating her own turn.

Finally taking the rolled up elfroot from Merrill as she passes it, Fenarel exhales in the background followed by a series of coughs, Merrill soon following suit. Snickering, Lana takes a couple deep drags before passing it over to Tamlen.

He shoots her a smile, fingers lightly brushing hers when he grabs the elfroot causing butterflies to take flight in her stomach. Heat rises across her face and she quickly looks away before exhaling, peering up at the stars as she coughs a little.

A few minutes go by like that as the high starts to creep up on her.

~~~

“Hey... Lonnie, what do you think _trees_ think about?” Merrill breaks the silence between the two of them.

“Well, if I was a tree, I would think about how tall I was. I mean, I bet you can see _sooo_ far up there.” Ghilana responds, laying on her back staring up at the stars. Merrill lets out a small giggle after hearing her response.

Sitting up, Ghilana chews her lip a little, peering over at Tamlen. Seeing him talking with Fenarel in hushed tones a few feet away, she takes the time to admire him. Moonlight basks over his figure, making him look like some elven knight out of a Dalish storybook. A loud sigh slips subconsciously from her lips, catching his attention and he turns to her.

“Are you alright, Lethallan?” Tamlen addresses her, causing the other two to look over as well. 

She turns her head, waving her hands dismissively as her cheeks burn with embarrassment. “Tam, please, you worry too much!” Pouting a little, she stands up, stretching her arms out above her head before dropping them back down to her sides. “Well, it’s been fun, but I’m getting tired so I’m gonna head back. Night guys!” Ghilana starts heading back.

Merrill and Fenarel yell out a simultaneous, “Night!”

“Lana wait up!” Tamlen calls out to her, halting her footsteps. Turning in curiosity, she wonders to herself why he stopped her.

Stopping and standing in front of her, he rubs the back of his neck in a nervous motion. There’s even a bit of pink dusting his cheeks.

“Do you mind if I walk back with you?” A rush of words leave his mouth, Ghilana just barely catching them.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she wonders why he was getting so flustered over walking back to camp with her. “Yes?” Turning, she starts walking back to camp with Tamlen at her side.

~~~

A few moments go by with just the sound of their footsteps and the nature around them, when she feels Tamlen’s hand on her arm. Stopping, she turns to look up at him, raising a brow in curiosity.

“Before we get any closer... there’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you-“, He pauses, chewing his lip, “-for a while, actually.” Tamlen’s face gets pink again and she can feel her heart do a quick flip.

“What is it, Tam? You can tell me anything, you know that.” She gives him a warm smile of encouragement.

Clearing his throat he continues on. “Right so, uh, well I em,” He looks around nervously, “I really like you and I have for a while now.” He finishes in a rush.

Feeling her heart do a full acrobatic routine in her chest, she peers up at him, letting out a shy, “Really?”

“Yes, really!” He looks down at her letting out a chuckle.

“I feel the same way, Tam. I like you, a lot.” Sincere words fall from her lips making a huge smile light up Tamlen’s face.

Growing bold in the moment, he closes the distance between them, reaching a hand up to cradle her cheek. His eyes flutter over her face, taking her features in underneath the moonlight.

“You’re breathtaking, Ghilana.” He breathes out, thumb tracing over the vallaslin on her cheek. His eyes dart down to her lips as her tongue glides across it in anticipation, before moving back up to meet her eyes again.

Leaning down with a tilt of his head, both of their hearts pounding, he stops right before her lips, their noses brushing. As if asking the silent question of, ‘Is this okay?’

Leaning up the rest of the way, she meets his lips in a slow kiss, and wow, okay, his lips are _very_ soft

Slowly pulling apart after, their eyes roaming each other’s face, and a second later Tamlen’s pulling her back in for a second kiss, only this one with a little more heat. Feeling him nip her bottom lip she gasps, and his tongue gently slips in, quickly battling hers for dominance. After a few minutes they pull away, both heavily breathing and far from sleepy.

“That was, um... yeah.” Ghilana clears her throat actually at a loss for words for once, bringing a wickedly devious grin to Tamlen’s face. Smacking him gently on the shoulder she buries her face in his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her. After a few seconds she pulls back and looks up at him, “Alright, I think we should actually go to bed now...”

“Yeah, you’re right... So, shall we do this again tomorrow?” He waggles his eyebrows in a playful gesture.

She giggles before running off to her tent throwing a quick, “Mmmm, we shall see!”, over her shoulder.

With a permanent smile on his face, Tamlen lets out a happy sigh before going off to bed as well. He was certainly looking forward to the morrow, now.

——

Today, Ghilana was particularly giddy considering it was her one year anniversary with Tamlen already. Months had seemed to just fly right by, all of it with Tamlen at her side and she couldn’t possibly feel happier.

Ashalle, however, had seemed to take notice of Ghilana’s mood, not to mention her walking around with a fairly large, overly giddy grin settled on her face, a little spring in her step.

“Feeling quite happy today, my dear?” Humor barely concealed in her question.

“Why, I don’t know whatever you’re talking about.” Lana puts a hand to her chest feigning ignorance, joining her at the fire.

“Oh, it’s because of Tamlen, Ashalle!” Lana hears a chipper voice pitch in.

“Merrill!” She yells, embarrassed at having been called out. Hearing them both erupt into laughter, she huffs out an annoyed sigh. Standing, she storms off to go find anything else to do, grumbling all the while.

Having walked far enough away from the camp where a small stream runs by, she stops at the edge of it gazing into the waters reflection, caught up in her thoughts. It doesn’t last long, however, before suddenly two large hands are covering her eyes.

“Guess who.” A familiar soft set of lips at her ear give it a little nip, sending shivers down her spine.

A devious grin grows on her lips, and she decides to tease him a little, adopting an innocent tone. “Oh, Junar, is that you? Have you finally come to have a taste of a _real_ Dalish woman?”

Hearing Tamlen growl with dissatisfaction, she giggles, turning around and giving him a quick kiss. 

“Kidding, obviously Tam!” Smiling at him, she brings her hand up to skim her thumb over the ink running from his mouth, across his cheek and toward his ear. Catching her hand in his, he places a quick kiss on her palm.

“Ha, ha.” He pauses shuffling his feet a little, “Oh, tonight I have something that I want to show you, if that’s alright?”

Seeing him get uncharacteristically nervous, her curiosity peaks, wondering what he has planned. Shoving her curiosities aside she lets out a quick, “Yeah, of course!”, making him beam down at her with a smile.

“Great! Well, I have to help the Keeper today, but I’ll meet you at your tent say, around nine?” He questions taking a few steps backwards.

“Sounds great.” She confirms with a smile and a nod of her head, watching him give a little wave goodbye as he turns to go see the Keeper.

A happy sigh escapes her lips, watching his back grow small in the distance. How Ghilana had gotten lucky enough to have the Gods bless her with such an amazing being, she would never know.

~~~

“Then, he said he had something to show me and got all nervous. What do you think _that’s_ all about?” Ghilana directs her question at Merrill, who’s sitting on a barrel watching her pace back and forth by their tents, as the sky grows darker.

“Creators, Lonnie, here I thought I was dense! I think he means for tonight to be the night. You know, _the_ night.” Merrill says.

Grinding to a halt, she looks over to see Merrill gazing back at her, eyes twinkling with a small innocent smile on her face. Feeling the pieces click together, a blush quickly spreads like wildfire across her cheeks, heart picking up speed.

“Oooooohhhh, okay.” She pauses, thinking for a moment, nodding her head before panicking. “Can you please help me pick out what I should wear?!” She questions Merrill, shaking her shoulders in desperation.

“Of course, Lethallan!” Merrill jumps up happily clapping her hands, and they quickly run off to go get Ghilana ready for tonight.

~~~

An hour flies by and before Ghilana knew it, Tamlen was outside her tent waiting for her.

Merrill had helped her tame her hair back into a french braid for once thankfully, adorning it with a few decorative beads. As for her outfit, well, you could say she was more than pleased about it; especially the reaction it had seemed to elicit from Tamlen.

Managing to find a black crop tank top, they paired it with a double slit, crimson maxi skirt showing off her big thighs. Gold wrap adorned her feet as well as a pair of silver anklets. As a last minute detail, they had borrowed glittery lotion from one of the other girls to put over Ghilana, making an otherworldly glow settle over her like a piece of sheer fabric underneath the full moon.

Seeing her walk out Tamlen goes to say something but the words get stuck, his mouth dropping and eyes popping open. “Wow, you look... I mean you look... stunning, really... just... _wow_.” He finally manages to get out, taking in her appearance, as if she were a Goddess descended from the very heavens for him, and him alone. And oh Creators, how he was ready to worship her like one.

Giggling and thanking him, the couple bids Merrill goodnight before heading out. Letting out a quick, “Have fun!”, she watches them leave like a concerned parent would.

~~~

Following Tamlen through the paths in the woods, it took them about 15 minutes to get to their destination.

Stopping suddenly, he turns to her with a smile, “Alright, now close your eyes.”

She lifts an eyebrow but obeys nonetheless, feeling his presence move behind her. Bringing his hands up to gently rest on her hips, he gives them a gentle push and she starts walking forward keeping her eyes closed.

“Okay... you can open them now. ” She can hear the anticipation in his voice and slowly opens her eyes, gasping as she’s taken aback.

Tamlen had gone out of his way to decorate a small clearing in the forest; a blanket was draped over a rope causing it to fall in a sort of v, like a tent. Inside the makeshift tent were a few fluffy looking pillows, more than a few blankets for cushion from the hard ground thankfully, and some lanterns carefully placed so as to not fall over and set the whole thing ablaze.

Turning around to look at him, her eyes twinkling, he makes a gesture towards the tent and lets out a suave, “After you, ma Vhenan.” Her heart thumps at his use of the word. Turning, she quickly climbs in followed by Tamlen.

Sitting down next to each other, Lana looks over at him with a soft smile, taking his hands in hers.“I can’t believe you did all of this for me.”

“Oh you know me, Lana, I am merely your average handsome, romantic elf.” He jokingly boasts, coaxing a giggle out of her. “But, really I just... wanted to do something special for you. To show you how happy you make me, how much better my life has been with you in it. Well, I mean, you know, you were always in it, but I meant, like, since we’ve been dating now and stuff..” Rambling on as he gets nervous, starting to blush.

“Ahem, well, anyway,” he clears his throat, determined, “I want you to know that I’ll always be by your side, protecting you. Nothing can ever take you away from me. Whatever is in our way, we can fight it, _together_.” He squeezes her hands affectionately before lifting his hand to cradle her face, running a thumb over her bottom lip listening to her to let out a small sigh.

Making eye contact, she can see the sincerity and love in his eyes, “Ar lath ma, Vhenan.”

Her breath hitches in her throat at his confession. A million butterflies seem to take flight in her stomach. Watching him lean closer as he closes his eyes, she does the same. Meeting him halfway, their lips finally touch in a chaste tender kiss. Pulling back they both look at each other, sappy grins on their faces.

“Ar lath ma, Tam” She feels relieved to finally have those words roll off her tongue after so long. “You are the most important person in my life, Vhenan, and nothing shall ever take you from me, I won’t allow it. I’d sooner _die_ than ever let that happen.” She says fiercely.

He leans his forehead against hers. “You needn’t worry, such events will never come to pass, I promise.” Pulling back, he wiggles his eyebrows at her jokingly. “Now, the night is young and we have _much_ to celebrate!” Reaching behind him he pulls out a bottle of fancy shem wine and a couple glasses.

Feeling shock and excitement coarse through her, she sits up on her knees, clapping her hands and letting out a surprised, “Tam! Where did you get that?”

“I have my ways.” He mysteriously remarks with a smirk.

Pouring her a glass, he hands it to her with a wink, causing her face to redden as she shyly accepts the glass, mumbling out a small, “Thanks”. Once he finishes pouring one for himself he sets the bottle next to him, and they clink their glasses together before taking a sip.

Grabbing the bottle, Tamlen moves it over to the entrance of the makeshift tent as Ghilana watches him, leaning back against some pillows getting comfy with her glass of wine.

Turning back toward his awaiting Goddess, Tamlen was robbed of his breath. The lotion on her skin was sparkling like diamonds, dancing under the low light of the warm lanterns and casting her in an otherworldly glow.

“I fear that earlier I didn’t quite express how good you _truly_ look.” He stalks toward her, eyes darkening, watching her like a predator hunting it’s prey. Settling in beside her, he takes another sip of his wine.

Ghilana hums in amusement, eyes glimmering playfully. “Please, _do_ tell.” She challenges him with a mocking smile, draining the remaining liquid in her glass.

Accepting the challenge, Tamlen mimics her actions before taking their glasses and setting them aside, out of their way. Turning back toward her, he brings his hand up to rest on her bare knee exposed through the slit in her skirt, lightly stroking his thumb against it.

“I merely caught myself wondering, what did I do in a past life to be lucky enough to have a warrior goddess come into my life? I mean, truly you look beautiful every single day, but tonight-” He pauses, biting his lip and shaking his head with a dark chuckle, “-_Tonight_, it’s as if you’ve cast a spell over me, ensnaring me within this wicked web of yours-” His hand moves above her knee giving it a little squeeze, “-Like some seductive temptress from the beyond.”

Getting goosebumps, she retorts. “You certainly have a way with words, Vhenan. Are you sure it isn’t _you_, who is the one casting this spell?” She retorts, fingertips gliding down the skin of his arm, watching in fascination as he shivers at her touch.

Glancing up at him through her lashes, she smiles upon seeing his pupils blown wide. Bringing her hand up to cradle his cheek, she slowly leans in placing a chaste kiss on his lips, teasing him a little. It takes only a second for Tamlen to pull her back in for a more heated kiss.

Deciding to take charge she straddles him, her tongue caressing his bottom lip. Parting his lips, Tamlen sighs once she slips her tongue in, exploring his hot mouth. After a moment she pulls back, trailing kisses along Tamlen’s jaw and down his neck, pausing to suck on his skin a little before giving it a nip with her sharp teeth. A soft curse slips from his lips and she runs her tongue over the spot, before giving it a small kiss in an apology.

Pulling back, she smugly admires her handiwork adorning his neck and clashing with the tone of his skin, when her world was flipped around. Laying on her back, she looks up in shock seeing Tamlen straddling her instead, pinning her wrists above her head with a haughty smirk plastered across his face.

“Tsk, tsk, Vhenan. You are being very naughty tonight.” His heavy lidded eyes meet her own and she can’t help but move her hips a little, licking her lips provocatively when he lets out a small grunt at her movement. Giving her a heated look, he continues, “I told myself, tonight I intended to worship you like the goddess you are.” Leaning down, he gives her a quick kiss before leaving a trail of kisses to her ear and nipping it, making her gasp. “But maybe I should _punish_ you instead.” He breaths out, voice husky. Shuddering, heat goes straight to her core and she has the sudden desire to kiss him or even just to touch him.

Letting go of her wrists he sits back for a moment, giving her shirt a small tug. Sitting up, she quickly sheds her shirt revealing a lacy crimson bra underneath.

Laying back on the cushion of the blankets, biting her lip she watches him bring his shirt over his head. Her hands move to his stomach, lightly trailing up to his face, watching him shiver. Pulling him down, their lips meet in a heated kiss.

Pulling back, he continues his assault, moving down her neck to her chest, small gasps and light moans escaping her lips as she runs her hands through his hair. Once he’s done he pulls back, and just like her he also admires his handiwork, looking at the assortment of red stains marring her neck and chest. Making eye contact she can see the mirthful lust within his eyes.

“Beautiful. You truly are a work of art.” He trails a hand down her side letting out a deep chuckle, and she feels heat flood through her.

“Stop teasing me, Tam.” She pouts a little, wiggling underneath him causing him to suck in a breath through his teeth. Bringing a hand up to grasp her chin, his thumb caresses her plump bottom lip, groaning when she captures it in her mouth. She flicks her tongue over his thumb a couple times, before pulling it out with a pop and giving it a little kiss.

Giving her a lust filled stare, he bites his lip before mumbling, “Ir abelas, Vhenan. I won’t keep you waiting any longer.” Before leaning down to capture her mouth in a rough kiss.

Creators, did he stay true to his word, as he showed her what it was like to truly be worshiped as a Goddess.

~~~

Feeling the warmth of the rising sun bask over her skin Ghilana let’s out a groan, cuddling back into the warmth at her side, not ready to get up quite yet. Cracking open her eyes after a few moments, she realized she was laying on Tamlen’s chest. Her eyes roam around the tent, gathering her thoughts when memories from last night flood through her mind, her face flushing a hundred different shades of red.

Propping herself up on her elbow she looks over at Tamlen, drinking in his features. Brushing her hand against his cheek, she watches his eyes flutter open, a smile blooming onto his face once he sees her.

“Well, hello beautiful. I could get used to waking up like this every day.” He jokes, voice husky from not being used.

“Ar lath ma, Tamlen. Thank you for making last night so special.” She beams up at him, laying back down on his chest with a sigh of contentment as the arm around her gives her a quick squeeze.

“Of course, you know I’d do anything for you, Vhenan.” She feels her heart practically burst at those words.

Ghilana’s stomach lets out a huge growl, interrupting their tender moment causing her to bury her head into his side, mumbling, “I hope you brought food.”

Tamlen lets out a chuckle. “Always Vhenan, always.”


End file.
